


Gravity and Snow

by Midnight877



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Mush, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight877/pseuds/Midnight877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala can't help the pull of gravity to the cold snowy day in Berlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> First posting for a fanfic in years, just drabble for the previews for Season 2

It was just as she had described it. It felt like a pull not only of her body but the deepest part of her heart and soul. She had found herself no longer sitting in the familiar walls of her father’s beloved restaurant, she could no longer feel the hot, humid touch of the sun. A burst of coldness flew through her body, she looked around to find herself surrounded by the softest touch of white winter snow. She couldn’t help the excited gasp of delight the left her lips as she looked around. Every step she took she could feel the snow crunch under her shoe, she lifted her hands as the snowflakes flittered down around her. She stood still watching the snow falling soundlessly around her filling her heart with clarity. 

‘Is it your first time seeing snow, Leibling’ His voice feeling like a sweet sound she had been desperate to hear. He stood there tall and strong just as the last time she had seen him. It had been days, even weeks since the last time she had seen him. She could feel the barriers he had created around his heart and mind to keep her away. The others had kept her informed on how he was, what he was doing but it didn’t stop the pain of not being able to see him for herself. 

‘Feels like the first time I am seeing you’ She tried to kept the hurt out of her voice but she could see him wince at her words. He took a step closer to her, she watched afraid he would suddenly disappear. 

‘There were things I needed to do. Things that needed to be done’ He was so close to her she could swear she could feel the heat of his body cut through the coldness of the snow around them. He gestured around them, ‘Do you like it, the snow?’

‘I have never seen anything like this before, it’s almost magical’ she reached down creating space between them grasping the snow between her fingers. For a moment as she touched the snow and took in the beauty that was around her she forgot all the troubles that had been dwelling her mind. Her laughter filled the air as she clutched the cold ice between her finger and threw it around her watching it fall around her. She glanced up to see Wolfgang watching her, a softness in his eyes. 

It was a surreal emotion that filled him as he watched her playing within the snow. It was another example of her innocence and purity that he wanted to protect. The sweetness of who she was to find such happiness in the simple natures of life. 

‘Careful, Leibling’ he whispered moving closer once again ‘You haven’t any glove you might get frostbite’ He took her hands in his, trying not to shiver by the thrill and pleasure of a single touch of her hands in his. He could hear the thoughts of everything that had fuelled him to stay away from her, but seeing her here before him was a temptation her couldn’t resist. He moved his hand slowly flicking away the snowflakes that had landed against her hair and cheek. His fingers grazed her cheek and he couldn’t help remember the last time he had done that before. In his car before seeing Steiner that fateful day, he swore if he closed his eyes he could taste a hint of jasmine between the softness of her lips. Once again gravity felt as if it was pulling him in once again. 

‘I wish I was a better man, a strong man to be able to stay away from you’ He groaned, one hand threading between the soft locks of her hair. 

‘I don’t. I don’t wish you to be anything more than you are. Don’t you understand, we are all together in this, we might not be like one another but that doesn’t mean we don’t understand each other. I never wanted you to be anything more than you are. I don’t want you to be hurt because when you are so being I. You might put your walls up to keep me out but I can feel you behind them. The pain and yearning wished to break down the walls’ 

‘I’m trying to do the right thing’ He whispered, his eyes staring down into hers, dropping to linger on her lips and then back again. 

‘Don’t. I have had enough people telling me what is best for me and what I need. All I know is that I want you and I feel deep down that you want me too’ A laugh bubbles out of his lips and he pulled her close into his arms, they were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers, clinging to his hard muscular chest, and her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her lightened by the grace of the snow. Slowly caressing her cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his hardened eyes and moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. For that moment nothing else mattered except one another.


End file.
